For example, in a control device for a variable valve timing mechanism, while detecting a rotation phase (rotation angular position) of a camshaft with respect to a crankshaft by a rotation detection section, the rotation phase is brought closer to a target rotation phase by the variable valve timing mechanism, whereby valve timing is controlled.
Patent Document 1 realizes accurate valve timing control in a low engine speed zone by using a motor shaft rotation signal with a higher detection frequency than a detection frequency of the aforementioned rotation detection section in a variable valve timing mechanism which drives, with an electric motor, a camshaft for intake valve opening and closing.